


Object Ball

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Billiards, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never play billiards except with Thurston."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object Ball

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #27](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1412479.html).

The members of our club once half-jokingly voted on whether Thurston and I should be prevented from ever playing billiards on club premises. We are both so incurably bad at the game that we cannot even provide amusement for onlookers. We managed to come to an agreement that we should only play each other, and only when the tables were not crowded.

The thing is, we both _like_ billiards, even knowing how bad we are at it. And we like each other, so it isn’t a hardship. He talks of speculations and I talk of writing, and the balls jump over the sides of the table, and I spend a few hours every week with people who are not connected in any way with crime.


End file.
